


Discovery

by Traw



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Possible Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3771181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traw/pseuds/Traw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She bit her lip as she looked back down at the slip of paper she held in her shaking hand. (Possible spoiler for the last two episodes of Season 5)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discovery

She looked out the window at the fading light and sighed. She wasn't sure how she was going to tell Stan, or more importantly, just what she was going to tell Danny.

Danny… She blinked back the tears at the mere thought of him. So much had happened between them. Although no matter hard she had tried to deny it, how much she had tried to make a life with Stan, deep down she knew her heart still belonged to him.

She bit her lip as she looked back down at the slip of paper she held in her shaking hand. The slip of paper, the results of Charlie's blood test, told her what she knew already in her heart each time she looked at her son. Stan was not Charlie's biological father ...


End file.
